Endoskeletons
by Noodlekuki
Summary: Michelle Smith, a hapless sophomore in high school, is given what she thinks is easy money with a part time job as night guard at a kiddy restaurant. But with her luck, its beloved animatronic critters get restless after dark. Michelle finds herself in sudden mortal danger and must rally up the help of a few friends to survive five nights at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.
1. Prologue

**Hello readers! First, for any people here because of my previous stories, I know it's a bit of a jump, but I was suddenly inspired to write this survival horror fanfic, so... yeah! **

**And for people who haven't read any of my stories, this is my first time writing a full-length story about a horror game, so I hope I can pull it off okay. I mean, I've done some random drabbles for CreepyPasta, The Cabin In The Woods and Outlast on my phone, but this is my first time posting something, so you guys tell me how I'm doing, please!**

**Also, even though this will include some scary moments, my main priority isn't a bunch of mindless killing, I'm also going to try to focus on developing the characters. So if you notice a lot of build-up, that's the reason why. ^^' **

**Anyways, this story will also take from a couple of existing popular mythos, like with the bite of '87 and disappearances of five children. But some concepts will be my own. It's mainly an adventure fanfic, but with slight romance. A little bit of unconventional human/animatronic love going on, but in this fic, the robots aren't just mindless machines, they do have souls...**

**Without further ado, here's a prologue to set things up and give everyone a feel for some of the characters!**

* * *

><p>Michelle Smith sat back against the worn and stained upholstery that made up her parents' corvette. The car rumbled along down the narrow roads of a New England town. Uninspiring scenery flashed by outside the window- trees, trees and yet, more gnarled and dying trees. She narrowed her eyes at the ground, littered with… She thought in her head, vomit orange, mucous yellow and some, blood red leaves. Michelle could only hope that the birthday party she was about to attend would be less boring than this car ride.<p>

The girl picked at her dirty fingernails, turning her attention away from the window. Her parents, in the front seats, chattered about how grown up their little niece was becoming. "Already eight years old", they enthused. Michelle rolled her eyes; the little snot was hardly any different from how she was the last year… or the year before that… or the year before that. Her eyes fell closed and with a sigh, she rested for a few moments.

Minutes later, she blinked and late afternoon sunshine blinded her momentarily. The car had come to a stop. "Hop out, kiddo. We're here." Her father spoke as he slipped out of the drivers' seat. Michelle rubbed at her eyes, then fumbled with her seatbelt.

"Finally…" She murmured and slid out of the car, stretching her limbs.

"Don't look so mopey, Michelle." Her mother said.

"What are you talking about, mom? This is my face." She gestured to herself.

"Well, at least try to smile, then."

The teenage girl groaned and slammed the car door shut, shoving her hands into her pockets. She gazed at the place they'd arrived to. A one-story structure with a clearly aged appearance despite what looked like the attempt of a renovation. The building was painted baby blue and decorated with cheesy rainbows, smiley faces, toys and so on. A big neon sign plastered above read FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA. A couple of animals with instruments were above the lettering. "Oh, great. Discount Chuck E. Cheese's." She commented. This earned a look from her father,

"Come on, it's cheap and just as fun as any other entertainment restaurant."

Michelle shrugged, combing her hair behind her ear. The family entered the restaurant and was greeted by employees dressed in ball caps and blue polo shirts. They were ushered further inside and the girl muttered to her mother, "Wait, and isn't there supposed to be some kind of stamp thingy to keep track of all the kids?"

Mrs. Smith answered, "It's not that big of a place, I'm sure there's less of a risk concerning kidnappings and whatnot…"

"Yeah, that's still not making much sense to me. I mean, regardless of how big the place is or how many people are inside, accidents happen." Michelle pointed out.

In response, her mom said, "Stop overthinking things, it'll be fine." Then she bent over closer, to speak quietly, "Keep saying stuff like that at the party and I'll send you back to the car. You're not going to ruin everyone's good time with a bunch of morbid talk."

"Okay, okay. Fine, whatever." The teen pulled away and began to take in the sights of her environment. Toward the front, there was a cluster of arcade games and to the left of that a play area. On Michelle's right was a stand with several prizes on display and sandwiching that was a drink station and the food ordering counter. Seemed to be just your run-of-the-mill kiddy center. Then her eyes swept toward a stage area and she furrowed her brows. A few of the same creatures that were on the sign outside were situated there: a brown bear with a black top hat holding a microphone in the center, a yellow chicken to his right in a white bib that read, LET'S EAT!, and clutching a cupcake with… "That cupcake has eyes…?" She continued to examine the creatures; to his left was a purple bunny wearing a red bowtie and strumming a guitar. Simple enough. Save for the weathered costumes with old stains she could see from a couple feet away and the jerky movements of the robots. "Ah, it's those weird animatronic things. Lovely." Michelle reached up and stuck a finger into her ear, digging around.

Her attention was diverted away when a four foot tall figure jumped at her torso. "Agh!" She grunted out in surprise and looked down to see her little cousin, Jamie, beaming up at her.

"Michelle, Michelle, you came!" The girl pulled away and hopped about excitedly.

"Hah, hah, yeah… Hey, there, little, uh, munchkin." She ruffled the kid's hair awkwardly. The teenager internally grimaced, thinking of how terrible she was with children.

"Come on, I'll show you where you sit." Jamie grabbed Michelle's hand and tugged her along. The two stopped at a decorated table midway to the stage and the younger one yanked out the chair. "Here you go!"

"Gee, thanks, Jamie." She tried to smile like her mother asked, but was quite sure it looked like something quite different. Luckily, her cousin didn't seem to notice and ran over to the next party guest.

"Still hyperactive as ever, isn't she?" Michelle blinked, then looked over. Her older cousin (by one year), Alyssa, was sitting beside her, a giant pink cone-shaped hat nearly swallowing her head. She resisted the urge to scowl, for the girl was still pretty despite that. Wavy golden hair, bright green eyes and a collection of adorable little freckles dusting her button nose and rosy cheeks… Michelle glanced down at her own dark brown hair, straight as a ruler, thought of her dull brown eyes and pasty complexion.

"What the heck are you wearing?" She pulled a frog face.

"Oh, I don't know, just something to humor Jamie. No one else would wear them." Alyssa answered sheepishly and gestured to a row of untouched party hats.

"Can't imagine why." Michelle raised her eyebrows sarcastically before jabbing her elbow onto the table and resting her chin into her palm. Alyssa laughed and the younger girl smiled, if not faintly. Her cousin was lucky to have a chill personality, otherwise Michelle would probably hate her.

"I'm surprised you didn't bring a friend or boyfriend along. Something to make this a little less painful."

"Pft, I don't have a boyfriend." Alyssa shook her head. "And all my friends have better things to do on a Friday night than sit around at a play center." She readjusted the trap to her hat. "I'm just here to support my little sister." Michelle nodded slowly, then was caught off guard when she was brought into a side hug. "Besides, I've got my favorite cousin to keep me company, don't I?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm your only cousin." She blew her bangs out of her eyes. Her lack of enthusiasm veiled the truth, though. Honestly, Alyssa was one of her closest companions, almost like a sister to her. The sudden uproar of noise signaled the start of the party. Everyone crowded around and soon Michelle was surrounded by snot-nosed little third graders. She made a face when the boy next to her dug into his nostril, producing a wad of the sticky stuff and quietly shoved it into his mouth. Drinks were passed around, followed by the arrival of a large cheese pizza. Jamie, at the center of the table, clapped and giggled like a tyke and quickly asked, "Where's my birthday cake? And my presents?" She looked around for it and her parents answered,

"After everyone's finished with their meal."

"Aw. Well, hurry up everyone, so we can get to the fun part." She said before slurping on a coke. Many of the older guests smiled and marveled, thinking of how cute she was. All Michele could come up with is, _She's kind of a brat. _In fact, she wondered how employees put up with these annoying little kids, and imagined what it'd be like to be those animatronics- who were singing the same jingle about pizza for the third time since she'd arrived.

After everyone was finished eating, a big white cake was brought forth with eight pink candles and a bunch of frosted balloons on top. Jamie "oohed" and nearly hopped in her seat. Everyone sang "Happy Birthday", but she was too excited to pay attention. When she was told to make a wish and blow out the candles, the little girl did so with full force. Michelle watched a bit of spittle land on the icing and winced. As the cake was being delivered to each guest, she stood from her chair. "Gotta go poop."

"I'll save you a slice." Alyssa replied.

"Please, don't." Heading toward the restroom, she glanced back to the stage and shivered, their gaze almost seemed to follow you… When she returned, Jamie had torn through half of the presents and a pile of toys were set aside. It just so happened that she was unwrapping the Smith family's gift at that moment.

"What is it, honey?" Her mother pressed.

"It's… clothes. Bunches and bunches of clothes." Disappointment was evident in her tone.

"Well, that's great, sweetie. You'll have all kinds of nice outfits to show off at school."

"I guess." Jamie shrugged and soon had pushed that away for the largest gift of them all.

_Ungrateful little troll_, Michelle shook her head, noticing her parents' slightly fallen expressions. She sat through the last of the present unwrapping, then wandered off to play in the arcade area when the adults distributed coins. The teen spent a good thirty minutes racking up tickets to buy a prize, earning 1,000 to the younger kids' amazement. Michelle couldn't help feeling a little proud; her good friend Todd's gaming influences were bound to rub off on her at some point. Eventually, she moved on, though, back toward the show area. The girl noticed Alyssa lingering by a side stage and furrowed her brows. The blonde had pulled away purple curtains slightly and was peeking behind. Michelle caught up to her, "Um, Alyssa, I don't think you're supposed to be messing with the robots when they're not performing."

"Oh, it's fine. I'm not even touching it, just looking."

"Welp." Michelle relented, then glanced closer at her cousin. She was staring intently at the creature behind the curtains, almost in a daze. The brunette leaned over to get a better look at the animatronic and saw that it was a red fox with a black eye patch not quite over his right eye, a silver hook on his hand of the same side and brown trousers. _A pirate fox, how inspiring_, she thought to herself. Her stare went down to a white sign stamped SORRY! OUT OF ORDER.

"They look so realistic." Alyssa spoke suddenly.

"Err, yeah, sure, if you know, you ignore the glaringly obvious mechanical parts." She pointed to the exposed joints, scant of any furry covering. If the older girl recognized her sarcasm, she didn't let on.

"No, the eyes." Michelle followed her gaze up. "It's like they're looking right at you." When she turned back to Alyssa, a bit of confusion came over her. The girl was touching at her hair, faintly combing back what had been pulled into the usual low ponytail and… somehow, she appeared self-conscious.

"Girls!" Their mothers called from the table. "Time to go now." Michelle looked back to them and nodded.

"Come on." She tugged at Alyssa's sleeve. Her cousin blinked, then faced the younger teen.

"Okay." Once they were at the table, she noticed that Jamie looked rather grumpy.

"Mommy, I don't wanna go home yet." She whined.

"Now, honey, we need to get back home so that you can get a full night's rest. We're heading off to that indoor water park early tomorrow morning, remember?"

"Oh, yeah! Yay!" Jamie cheered and made a beeline for the exit. Michelle joined her parents and Alyssa helped her own with all the presents.

"Need any extra help?" Mr. Smith asked.

"Oh, no, we're good. You three can head off, now, if you'd like. And thanks for coming, too!" Her uncle replied.

"No problem!" Was both parents' reply.

"See you at school." Alyssa waved to Michelle and the brunette managed a tiny grin. As she glanced back, the girl caught the eye of that brown bear, jerking from side to side in the middle of the stage. Michelle shuddered.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it so far? Please review, follow and favorite! There'll be more soon. ;)<strong>


	2. Night One

**Holy babies, it has been so long since I posted anything. (*cough, cough* 5 months) I finally finished this, though. :D So much has happened since the last update, too, lol. FNAF 2... FNAF 3! Clearly, if two sequels have released since my first post, I haven't been working hard enough. XD Hopefully, you guys like it. ^^**

It was happening. The moment she'd been dreading since the day she turned 13. Michelle's parents were making her get a job. The girl clutched the newspaper in her hand, eyes on a 'HELP WANTED' ad in the center. She glanced up to her parents, then back down. "Hey, guys, remember that Chuck E Cheese's knockoff we went to a few weeks ago?"

Mr. Smith frowned, shook his head, but then answered, "Yeah. What about it?"

"They've got a job opening for late night security guard." She flattened the paper onto the table and pointed at the advertisement.

"Interest. How's the pay?"

"It's, uh, oh, God, it's only $120 a week."

"Hours?" Her mother asked.

"Hah, hah, it's 12-6 am. What poor sap would settle for that kind of shift?" Michelle chuckled, then looked up. Her parents had a look on their face… _that_ look. "Erm, not me. If that's what you're thinking."

"Why not? It could teach you some responsibility."

"Or how to flunk school and change my body's internal clock. That's always a thing."

"Oh, don't even. You stay up all night playing video games, anyway." Mrs. Smith rolled her eyes. "Might as well make use of your time."

Michelle huffed, "How do you know they'll even take a 15-year-old girl as security guard?"

"Give them a call." Her dad said.

"Fine. I guess if they don't take responsibility for injuries or dismemberment, they're alright with minors watching over the restaurant in the middle of the night." Her parents raised their eyebrows. "Yeah. It says that. Right here." She jabbed a finger at the text.

"…Oh. Well, I'm sure that's because some of the machinery can be dangerous if you use it the wrong way." Her mother answered. Michelle looked at her incredulously.

"You must be joking." Then she turned her eye on Mr. Smith, "Dad?"

"It's just a night at a kid's restaurant. How bad could it be? You could do your homework on the job. Heck, you'll probably end up sleeping through the shift and not even have to work at all." He said.

Michelle groaned, "Gah, fine." She reached for her iPhone and began dialing in the phone number on the newspaper ad. 1-800-FAZ-FAZBEAR. Surprisingly, whoever was on the other end of the line picked up quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I'm calling to ask about the night shift for security guard…" She began.

The person's tone grew infinitely more alert, "Yeah? Would you like the job?"

"Uh, wait, wait, hold on. Um, do you guys take minors? I mean, I'm only fifteen." Michelle explained.

"No, no, that's fine, that's fine. We'll have anyone who's willing to take on, err, well, yeah, that won't be a problem."

Her heart sank somewhat and she glanced to her parents, but answered, "Cool. Okay, so, when can I start?"

"Tonight, if that's possible for you." The guy sounded almost eager.

"Oh, goody." She muttered, then looked to her mom and dad again. "Tonight?" Michelle asked them and they nodded. "Yeah, sure, I can do that. So, do you need to come by this afternoon to take care of the paperwork and stuff?"

"You can come by an hour before your shift. You know, so I can show you around and whatnot, too."

"Okay. Great, great. I'll be there." She tried not to let any disappointment bleed into her voice.

"Awesome. I'm Tom Johnson, by the way. Owner of the establishment. Come see me when you get here. And who are you?"

"Michelle Smith." The teen blinked.

"Got it. 11, tonight. See you then." Then the line went dead. She furrowed her brows, pulling the phone away from her ear and looking at the screen. But then, with a shrug, she turned it off and shoved it into her pocket.

"Well, I got the job. Either one of you care to drive me all the way over there tonight?"

Later that morning, Michelle entered her first period class and plopped into her chair. "Ugh." She tossed her head back and stared at the ceiling. Someone nearby looked at her strangely, but she paid them no mind. Moments later, the seat beside her was taken.

"Good morning, sunshine." A dark hand waved over her face. Michelle blinked, then sat up, looking over, "The earth says 'hello'"."

She narrowed her eyes, "Fuck off, Todd and stop quoting cheesy movie lines."

The boy merely chuckled, "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. You know you love that shit."

"God, you're so weird." Michelle rolled her eyes.

"How nice of you to finally notice." He cocked an eyebrow. "So, what's got your panties in a twist?"

She wrinkled her nose at his question, then sighed, "My parents finally made me get a job."

"Ew. That's disgusting. Where's my gaming buddy gonna be when I need her?"

"At Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, babysitting a couple of animatronics."

He laughed, "That old place? The one you went to for your cousin's birthday party? All I can say, sister, is good luck."

"Psh. Thanks a lot. And the shift lasts from twelve to six in the morning. For $120 a week! Like, I can't even." She placed a hand to her forehead and let it slide down her face.

"That's just unfortunate. Why didn't you take a job at McDonald's or something?"

"I dunno, my parents were all on my ass about it, so I just went with it."

"Well, I'll text you while you're working if that makes you feel any better."

"Yeah, I guess that would." Michelle smiled a little.

"Sweet. Midnight, then?"

"Midnight."

When Michelle got home, she fell onto her bed and curled up into a ball. If she was supposed to be awake from 12-6 am, the girl would need to get some sleep in.

Some hours later, her mother woke her up by shaking her shoulders. "Michelle, wake up, it's time to go."

"Huh? What?" She lifted groggy eyes and wiped at the drool forming on her mouth.

"Your job, remember? Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?"

"Oh. Oh, right. Ugh." Michelle sat up. She stared blankly across the room, then blinked, "Is this for real?"

"Yes! Now, get up and come on! Grab some dinner on the way out and a water bottle to keep you alert." The dark haired girl rubbed at her eyes and yawned.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." Michelle slid off of her bed and trudged out of her room after her mother. Down the stairs, out the door and into the car. "Oh. Nah, wait a minute. I forgot the food and water." She rolled out of her seat, ignoring her mom's groan of annoyance. Five minutes later, Michelle returned.

"What took you so long?" Mrs. Smith asked.

"I had to go to the bathroom." She shrugged and got back into the corvette. Her mom heaved a sigh, then started the engine. The car backed out of the driveway and onto the road, cruising along. Michelle shook around the water in her bottle, playing with it momentarily before unscrewing the cap. She chugged down a few gulps and then exhaled. The girl wiped at her wet mouth with her sleeve, then sat back, closing her bottle. She was alert, now. A second later, she dug into her meal.

For the next twenty minutes, Michelle stared out at the familiar, ugly scenery she'd seen before on her last drive to Freddy Fazbear's. At some point, her mother turned on the radio and top 40 hits blared out of the speaker, causing Michelle to wince. "Nooo… not this song again…" She complained.

"We're almost there, Michelle. You won't have to "suffer" for much longer." Mrs. Smith spoke over her shoulder. Her daughter made a grumbling sound and then fell quiet. Soon enough, just as she said, the pizza restaurant reared into sight. The car drove into the virtually empty parking lot, easily finding a spot. The woman shut the car off and said, "Alright, here we are."

"Yup." Michelle nodded and opened the door, stepping out. She slammed it behind her and looked to her mom. "Let's go." The girl trudged to the front door and swung it open, her mother entering behind her. The manager stood nearby and grinned widely upon seeing them.

"Hey, I'm Tom Johnson, owner of this establishment." He reached out to shake their hands.

"Hi, I'm Kay. And this is my daughter, Michelle."

"Ah, yes, my new security guard. Are you ready to get to work?"

"Um, yeah, I guess." Michelle shrugged, smiling a little.

"Great. Now, let's get that paperwork out of the way." He headed into his office and the two followed. "Let's see… Here we go." The man laid out an assortment of papers and Mrs. Smith brought them out a pen. "So, if you don't mind signing these, the both of you, it'd be greatly appreciated."

"Sure, of course." Michelle's mother said and set to dealing with the first of it. The teen joined and they spent the next ten minutes or so finalizing all the paperwork.

"Alright, perfect." The manager smiled as he straightened the stack on his desk. "All that's left is to show you to your office."

Michelle and her mom shared a look as he guided them out. Mr. Johnson led them away to the next room. In there, he gestured to the cameras at a desk and chair. "This will be your station for the next six hours."

"Lovely." The teen said, with a little too much edge, apparently, judging by the sharp pinch she received from her mother. Michelle gritted her teeth and walked forward. "So, I just sit here and watch the cameras. That's it?"

"That's it. Not even a uniform required." Mr. Johnson said it with a grin.

"Okay." She answered with a relieved shrug.

"You see, Michelle? It'll be easy." Her mother assured her.

"Right. So, then, I believe it's nearing time to start your shift."

"Is it? Then I'd better run along home."

"Me, too." It was then that it really set in that Michelle would be by herself in an empty restaurant, almost in the middle of nowhere, at night. And with six hours until the break of dawn. Nervousness wormed its way into her heart, but she shook it off, refusing to succumb to childish fears. She was fifteen. This was her first job and she needed to be mature about it. Michelle thought about this as her mom and the manager bid her goodbye, exiting the building.

"Okay, time to get to work, I guess." She plopped into the chair. Sometime later, the clock on her phone turned 12:50 when she checked it. Her eyes lighting up, Michelle spoke aloud, "Oh, yeah, Todd!" The girl went onto her texting screen and sent a message:

- Yo. -

30 seconds later, she received:

- Yo-Yo Ma. -

Michelle answered, - What? - In response, an image of an Asian man posing with a cello showed up.

- ... Really? - She texted back.

- *shrug* I dunno. -

Michelle rolled her eyes, - Okay, so you're really gonna have to keep me occupied or else I'll die of boredom. -

- Can do. Anything you want to talk about in particular? - Michelle thought for a moment, but was interrupted by a ringing sound nearby. She nearly dropped her phone, but kept calm, looking around the area. There was a phone and answering machine placed nearby. The girl punched a button that started a recording. She wondered why the restaurant had such an old phone, before listening in,

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night."

"Oh." Michelle tilted her head in pleasant surprise.

"Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?" While it ran, Michelle noticed Todd's text,

- Hello? -

She replied with a quick,

- Yeah, I'm still here. Hold on a second. Just got a recording on the answering machine in here. -

- Okay. And damn, that place really IS old, who has an answering machine anymore? -

- Exactly. - Michelle texted back with a laugh. By now, the voice said,

"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.'"

"Um, what the fuck?" Michelle said as he mentioned how the establishment handles missing persons'. The teen didn't remember this being mentioned in any of the paperwork. She was reminded of the shady newspaper ad. DOES NOT TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR INJURIES OR DISMEMBERMENT...

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about."

"Yes, yes that does sound bad...!" Michelle whisper-shouted, knowing full well that the person on the recording could not hear her.

"Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."

"Okay, I get that. But what do you mean by 'quirky'?" Michelle placed her cheek in her hand, propping her elbow on her crossed legs.

"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long."

"... What?"

"Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"

"Ex-mother-fucking-cuse me?"

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on."

"What kind of actual sense does that make? Are they programmed to legitimately acknowledge stuff around them? Why?"

"Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit."

"Fucking what?" Michelle lifted her chin. She wasn't sure if this guy was joking or not.

"Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death."

"... Whut." Michelle deadpanned, her mouth dropping.

"Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."

"Stop. No, just stop. What the fuck is this guy talking about?"

"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up."

"No, shit. Because this recording is someone's sick idea of a joke."

"But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night." The line went dead and Michelle blinked twice. She wanted to think that the phone guy was messing with her. That it was just some stupid newbie initiation ritual. But the tiny voice in the back of her head believed he was telling the truth. She shook her head, "God, get it together, Michelle. You're not a baby! Just sit here and watch the cameras and you'll be fine." After that, she quickly texted Todd.

- Looks like Freddy Fazbear's thinks it's funny to tell campfire stories. -

- Lol, what do you mean? -

- I mean, this guy on the answering machine just told me the animatronics walk around the restaurant at night and stuff people into robotic costumes if they see you. -

- Um... What? -

- Yeah, that's what he said. Also, not to close doors unless I have to save power. Apparently, this place runs on its own batteries? -

- Who doesn't connect to the city power?" -

- I know. A lot of stuff about this place seems sketchy. I dunno, Todd. I'll keep you updated about whether this wandering robots shit is real or not. Probably isn't. -

- Okay. I'll be around when you want to talk again. - Michelle placed her phone on the desk. She leaned back in her chair and looked to the cameras. On the stage camera, all three animals stood in position. The girl scoffed, "Bullshit." Michelle swiveled in her chair, then checked her phone for the time. It was only one by now. "Jeez, this is going to be a while..."

Around 2:00, she glanced up to the cameras, then back down-glanced back up. "Um, hold up a second, where's the purple bunny?" It was gone. Only the bear and chicken remained. No. No, she had to be seeing things. Michelle rubbed her eyes and looked again. There was still a noticeable gap beside the robots. Quickly, she gazed to the other cameras. To her surprise and slight horror, a dark figure stood in the backstage area. "What... The... Fuck?" She leaned forward, squinting at the screen. "Noooo way." Michelle grabbed for her phone and texted,

- Dude, the bunny moved. - A few seconds later, she saw,

- Are you serious? -

- Yes. I am not even kidding. I'm on the very verge of freaking out. -

- Send me a video or something. I wanna see. -

- Seriously? Well, actually, okay, I want to make sure I'm not hallucinating here. - Michelle held up her phone and snapped a picture of the bunny in the camera. Sending it, she texted,

- Here's a picture. Hope that's good enough. It's not really moving right now. Just... Standing there. -

After a few moments, - Whoa-Ho-Ho, that is freaky. That thing is staring right at you, Michelle. -

- Don't say that! I can't believe this is happening... - When the clock hit 3:00, she looked away from the phone screen. The bunny was no longer in the backstage area. "Fucking what?" Michelle glanced around and then gulped, seeing right before her very eyes that the robot was walking about the dining area. In fact, right in her general direction. She felt her body grow rigid, a lump forming in her throat. The teen struggled to send a text to Todd. - It's coming towards me. -

- Fuck. Send me a video! - Michelle swallowed hard and quickly taped the purple animatronic walking around. Just as fast, she sent it to Todd.

- Oh. My. God. Watch those cameras. Watch them hard. And close the doors. -

- I can't close the doors, remember? It drains power. And I still have three hours left. -

- Shit, how'd I forget? Then... Do what you can! - When she checked the cameras, the bunny was backstage again and Michelle sighed in relief. Maybe it wasn't too late to flee the building? But before she could up and go, the bunny appeared in the dining area again. She squeaked out, then clamped a hand over her mouth. And yet an hour later, it was back in the backstage area. At this point, she started to believe that the robot had no intention of coming near her. That maybe the only way she was in danger was if she left the office. Growing calm, Michelle let her guard down. But then the music started playing, a cheerful music box type sound, and her ears perked up. She looked to the cameras and, shocked, found that the chicken was now gone as well. Fumbling with her phone, Michelle fearfully texted,

- The yellow chicken just disappeared, too. -

- Well, isn't this a good FML moment? Where'd it go? -

She saw the bunny in the hallway that led to her office and froze momentarily, but forced herself to look away. The chicken was standing in a corner of the restrooms.

- Bathroom. -

- Hah, hah, hah. Looks like it's gotta take a shit. Don't watch the damn thing while it's doing its business. -

- Are you seriously trying to make a joke? -

- What? It helps lighten the mood. -

- No, it doesn't. - Nearing 5:00, Michelle noticed the chicken appear closer on the camera. Its eyes were lazily gazing to the side, its head lolling and mouth gaping open. God, it was fucking creepy.

- How's your power holding up? -

- Oh, crap. I haven't been keeping up with that... 34%. -

- One more hour, kid. Save up. By the way, my mom just came in and called me out for being awake this late. She's been doing that a lot, lately... -

- What?! No, don't leave me, Todd! -

- Don't worry, I'm not going to! As long as my Xbox is off, my mom shouldn't suspect anything. -

- Okay, good, because this is some kind of life or death situatiooon! -

- You're my best friend, after all, it'd really suck for you to meet a tragic and untimely death at the hands of furry animatronics. -

- Right. Thaaanks, Todd. Also, oh, shit, the chicken is getting closer. And it is looking right at me. Like it literally knows I'm here. - The words felt strangely familiar to the same words Alyssa had spoken about in regard to that pirate fox. She grimaced, but also wondered why she hadn't seen it yet, at all. Or Freddy, for that matter... Michelle checked the monitors. Then the time and battery life. She was still doing okay. But if the robots got any closer, the girl would *have* to shut the doors. And closer they did come. Feeling her heart pounding, fear overwhelming her until she couldn't think straight, Michelle pounded the buttons that shut both doors. The teen was determined to hole herself in for the rest of the hour. She was on 22% by 5:30, but refused to relent. Her eyes wandered lazily as she inspected the doors. They were awfully solid, it almost surprised her how the office was built. As if to block out something like a war machine. In that moment, she really thought about the fact that the manager probably knew about all of this. "I swear if that asshole fucked me over on purpose..." She growled to herself. A little while later, the teen received a text saying,

- Snap, you're so close, Michelle! Only 15 more minutes- how's your battery doing? -

- ... 10%. Fuck. -

- Oh. Shit. I... think you need to open the doors or something. -

- But they're coming! -

- There's gotta be something of use in that office to defend yourself with. You can do this! -

- Uh... Uh... I don't know... I... Jeez... I can't think straight. - Michelle looked around. The next fourteen and a half minutes consisted of her digging around for something- anything to defend herself and then... Boom. The lights cut out and she was left in darkness. Michelle froze, her blood running cold. Her throat grew dry as she bent over the desk drawers. Then the music started playing. Slowly, the teen turned around and doubled back, before halting again. In the left doorway, glowing cartoonish eyes and white teeth flashed in the inky black. "You've got to be fucking kidding me. Fucking... No... No..." If she weren't scared out of her mind, she'd be laughing at this insane situation. But instead, Michelle felt like crying. A whimper emitted from her mouth as she felt to the floor. The teen wanted to do *something*, but she was petrified. And then... Just before the whimsical jingle ended, an alarm. She jerked her head so fast to the clock that it almost hurt her. It. Was. Over. It. Was. Over. It. Was. Over. Oh, thank God, it was over. The animatronic turned and walked back down the hallway. Just like that. Slowly, Michelle came to her feet and stumbled to the doorway, watching Freddy Fazbear retreat. Her heartbeat was still hammering as she heaved for breath. Michelle stood there for about five minutes, absorbing what had happened. And then she ran down the halls, through the main area and out the door. She paused in the parking lot, panting, then grabbed at her head, screaming out. Flinging herself to and fro she cried, "Fuck! Fucking shit! Fucking flying mother-fuck! Fuckity Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! GAAAH!" As Michelle stomped and jumped and screeched out her meltdown, a car approached. The boss had arrived. "You! You fucking asshole, you tried to kill me!" Michelle approached the car and his eyes widened. He rolled down the window.

"Excuse me?"

"Those animatronics. I know you know about them. They're alive and they tried to stuff me in a suit!" Michelle retorted.

"Young lady, I don't really like the way you're talking to me."

"Don't you 'young lady', me! I. Almost. Died." She enunciated each word.

He was quiet for a second before saying, "Alright, fine, you caught me. Freddy and his friends... Have got some kinks in their mechanics."

"Kinks? They're fucking lethal! I-I" Michelle threw her hands in the air, then spun, putting her hands to her head. Then she marched back and leaned in, "You better tell me what's going on *right now*, or I swear to God-"

"I don't have to tell you anything." Her nose flared. "It's called confidentiality, Michelle."

She blinked, scowling, "But that's not fair, I deserve to know! It's my life on the line."

His face darkened, "The less you know, the better."

Michelle took a step back, but then shook her head, "I'll tell my parents! They'll do something about this."

"As if they'd be believe you."

"I've got evidence of what happened."

His eyes widened, "How? What did you do?"

She opened her mouth, then closed it, sneering, "Confidentiality."

"You took pictures with your damn phone or something, didn't you?"

Michelle shrugged, then turned around, "Oh, look, it's my mom." An impish grin crossed her lips. She waved at the second car pulling up.

"You will not move from that spot." The manager said. She began to back up anyway, holding her hands up in the area. "Michelle! You signed a contract and-"

"Hey, thanks for picking me up." The teen turned her back on the man, speaking loudly over his voice. She slipped into the car, daring him to come out and confront her. He didn't.

"How was your first day? Or should I say 'night'?" Mrs. Smith spoke light-heartedly.

"Let's just say... We've got a lot to talk about. Floor it, mom."

**So, Michelle is prepared to expose Fazbear Entertainment! But this is only night one, so... hm... **


End file.
